


Intruder

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Tickling, Oc is older than 11, Pokemon OC, Tickling, dont worry, team skull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Franklin the Pokemon Trainer tries to sneak into Team Skull's base to free some pokemon





	

Franklin heard about the town taken over by Team Skull, and was asked to investigate. He was a talented pokemon trainer, and he wanted to help keep those rotten gang members away from kids’ pokemon however he could!

 

It took some climbing under hedges and over fences, but Franklin finally made it into Team Skull’s… “base”. They called it a base, but it was a ratty old hotel they had trashed and spray painted.

 

Franklin battled the guard and then snuck past some other lingering grunts. He snuck into one of the bedrooms for a breather. 

 

“I think that’s my shirt you’re wearing.”

 

“Oh yeah, it’s a little tight.” The gossiping girls looked up at Franklin, who had closed the door louder than intended.

 

“Hey, you were eavesdropping!” They jumped up and advanced on him. Franklin pressed back into the door, scrambling for the doorknob. “You need to be taught a lesson.” 

 

Franklin managed to get his hand on the doorknob, but not before the girls grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him onto one of the beds. He kicked but one of the girls was pinning him by the arms while the other got a good grip around his ankle and started unlacing his sneaker. Franklin yelped and tried to pull back, but the Team Skull grunt easily pulled his sneaker off and kept his socked foot trapped.

 

“What do we have here? These socks are filthy! Eavesdropping and not bathing, you really do need to be taught a lesson!” She started scratching at his arches. Even through the sock it made Franklin squirm and snort. 

 

“You think it’s funny to spy on poor innocent girls?” The other grunt teased. She held both his wrists in one hand and started poking at his armpit. Franklin jumped and tried to jerk away again, but the girls were much stronger than him. The first girl paused to start tugging Franklin’s sock off. 

 

“N-noho!” Franklin squeaked. 

  
“Oh he does speak!” The other girl teased. Her manicured nail dipped into his sleeve and stroked circles in his pit. Franklin shook his head and giggled. 

 

“Aw nothing else to say, wittle trainer? Come on, let’s hear some singing!” The girl at his feet laughed as she started running her own devious and torturous nail up and down the length of his foot. She went slowly down his arch and then circled his heel before going slowly back up. Franklin squealed and his toes wiggled wildly. “That’s it! Sing for us!” 

The girl at his head sat on his arms and pulled his shirt up. 

 

“Naha, stahap!” Franklin squealed again. The girls seemed delighted to get him to speak, even if it was only little pleas of mercy. The girl sitting on his arms started stroking his stomach, her nails barely touching his skin and moving in torturously slow circles. Franklin gasped and he bounced on the bed.    
  
“Naha, nahat th-there!” 

 

“Oh yeah? Maybe this will be better!” The girl at his feet started scribbling his bare arch quickly with all of her fingers. Franklin shrieked and shook his head wildly. 

 

“NAHAH NOHO STAHAHP PLEEHEESE! EEHEEHEE IHIT TIHICKLES!”

 

“Now he’s very talkative!” The girl scribbled up and down, stopping her cycle every few strokes to tease his toes. Franklin couldn’t stand it! Those nails were perfectly honed weapons against his helpless, sensitive soles. 

 

The girl teasing his stomach started circling his navel with a finger. 

 

“NAHA NAHAHATY MYHY BEHELLY BUHUTTON!” He tried to jerk away again, but if he was too weak before the tickling definitely didn’t make him any stronger. 

 

“What’s that? You want me to tickle your belly button? That sounds like a great idea!” She said cheerily and struck. It felt like an electric shock and Franklin arched off the bed a bit. “Aw look, he wants more!” She teased, digging into his belly button and walking her other hand up and down his side. 

 

The girl at his feet had stopped tickling, while Franklin was writhing and giggling from his torso treatment. She let go of his foot and rummaged around under the bed.

 

The girls stopped, but kept Franklin pinned. He tried to catch his breath, but all his gained air left him again in a squeak when he saw the girls had picked up some paint brushes. 

 

“Time to have some real fun!” One girl sat on his legs and soon his other sneaker and sock had been thrown off too. The other girl stayed on his arms and grinned as she held the paint brush over his belly.    
  
“W-wait! No, wait, I’m sorry! Im sorry for eavesdropping! Dont tickle me with those I can’t stand it!” Franklin babbled. It only seemed to egg the girls on more.    
  
Franklin’s pleas for mercy were soon lost to howling laughter and squeals as the girls struck. One paintbrush circled and dipped into his belly button, while another stroked along his hips. Yet another brush went up and down and in circles on his arches, painting patterns while Franklin’s foot bounced and wiggled. The fourth brush went over, between, under and around the toes of Franklin’s other foot. He howled and writhed but there was no way to squirm away from the soft, awful touches of the brush bristles. 

 

Franklin was sure the whole hotel had to hear him, and his fears were realized when another grunt opened the door. 

 

“What’s going on in here?”

 

“We caught a little intruder!” The girls laughed. The grunt grinned and soon his fingers joined the brushes on Franklin’s stomach.

 

Team Skull was truly ruthless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkshame all you want im not sorry. Leave a comment if you liked!


End file.
